Kim Yoo Jung
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Yoo Jung *'Nombre:' 김유정 / Kim Yoo Jung *'Profesión:' Actriz y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 160cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Conejo *'Agencia:' Sidus HQ Dramas *Love in the Moonlight (KBS2, 2016) *Love Cell 2 (Naver's TV Cast, 2015) *Angry Mom (MBC, 2015) *Love Cell (Naver's TV Cast, 2014) *Secret Door (SBS, 2014) *The Crying Woman (KBS, 2014) *Golden Rainbow (MBC, 2013) *May Queen (MBC, 2012) *Moon Embracing the Sun (MBC, 2012) *Gyebaek (MBC, 2011) *Mom, I'm Sorry (EBS, 2011) *Pure Pumpkin Flower (SBS, 2010) *Flames of Desire (MBC, 2010) *Gumiho: Tale of the Fox's Child (KBS2, 2010) *Road No. 1 (MBC, 2010) *Dong Yi (MBC, 2010) *Temptation of an Angel (SBS, 2009) *Paradise (SBS, 2009) *Tamra, The Island (MBC, 2009) *Queen Seondeok (MBC, 2009) *Cain and Abel (SBS, 2009) *The Painter of Wind(SBS, 2008) *Formidable Rivals (KBS2, 2008) *Iljimae (SBS, 2008) *Powerful Opponents (KBS2, 2008) *New Heart (MBC, 2007) *Evasive Inquiry Agency (KBS2, 2007) *Belle (KBS1, 2007) *My Beloved Sister (MBC, 2006) *Princess Hours (MBC, 2006) *Thank You Life (KBS2, 2006) *Freezing Point (MBC, 2004) Temas para Dramas * ''After Love tema para Love Cell (2014) Películas *Because I Love You (2016) *Circle of Atonement (2015) *ROOM 731 (2014) *Elegant Lies (2014) *Commitment (2013) *The Nutcracker in 3D'' (2012)'' *Paradise (2009) *Possessed (2009) *Haeundae (2009) *Unforgettable (2008) *The Chaser (2008) *Rainbow Eyes (2007) *Bank Attack (2007) *Hwang Jin Yi (2007) *Lump Sugar (2006) *Forbidden Floor - 4 Horror Tales (2006) *All For Love (2005) *Sympathy for Lady Vengeance (2005) *DMZ (2004) Temas para Películas *''Santa'' tema para All For Love (2005) Programas de TV *Inkigayo (SBS, 2014-2016) *Happy Together Season 3 (KBS, 2014) *Radio Star (MBC, 2014) * Seven Tasters (MBC, 2014) * Running Man (SBS, 2013) * I’m Real (QTV, 2013) * Strong Heart (SBS, 2012) * Environment Special (KBS1, 2012) * New Life for Children (MBC, 2012) * Just Like That Show (Tooniverse, 2011) * I Would Really Like to Be on Television (Channel 1, 2011) * 26th Children's Green Song Contest (KBS1, 2011) * Our Greatest Gift (MBC, 2011) Teatro * Chorus of Angels (2008) Anuncios *'2016:' HI-yo *'2016:' Shinhan Financial *'2016:' D'LIVE cable broadcast *'2016:' Skono (shoes) *'2016:' KangaROOS (Sneakers) *'2016:' Samsonite Red *'2015-2016:' Skin Food *'2015-2016:' JULIUS Watch *'2015-2016:' Cho Jung Sparkling Mineral Water *'2015:' Medicare Touch *'2015:' Mr. Pizza *'2014-2016:' Winia *'2014:' Orion Choco Pie *'2013:' Samsung Galaxy Pop *'2013:' Nintendo 3DS: Animal Crossing: New Leaf (con Kim So Hyun, Park Bo Young) *'2012-2015:' OUUZ *'2012-2013:' Ivy Club (con EXO) *'2012-2013:' Seoul Milk (con Yeo Jin Goo) *'2012:' Merry Girls *'2012:' Nintendogs + Cats (con Kim So Hyun) *'2012: '''Baroker *'2012:' Giordano (con Yeo Jin Goo, So Ji Sub, Shin Min Ah) *'2012: Seoul Milk Infant Milk *'''2012: Derma-B *'2012:' Tall Plus *'2012:' Samsung Bubble Shot 2 (con Han Ga In) *'2012: '''Domino's Pizza Double Crust Primo (con Kim Soo Hyun) *'2010:' RediM *'2008:' Oral-B Toothbrush *'2005:' Jeong-gwan New City *'2005:' Vilac Bone Health Milk *'2005:' Uljin Organic Food Exhibition *'2005:' Korea Housing Finance Corporation *'2005:' The Original Dimchae *'2005:' LG CNS *'2005:' Nyanya *'2005:' Jaenueng Education Institute *'2005: Lotte Department Store - Children's Day Gift Blowout *'2005: '''Shin Dong-ah Construction - Familie *'2005: Toreore *'2005:' National Agricultural Cooperative Federation *'2005:' Ace Bed (con Kim Sang Min) *'2004:' Hyundai Mobis *'2004:' Comfort *'2004:' Korea Racing Authority *'2004:' Maeil Dairy - Enyo Chlorella *'2004:' SK Telecom Tomorrow Factory *'2004:' Post Cornflakes *'2004:' Tongyang Life Insurance *'2004: '''Medi Form; Medi Touch *'2004:' Hanwha Dream in Green Apartment *'2004: Ultra Construction - Chamnuri *'''2004: LG Pastel Aromatherapy *'2004: '''Shinhan Smile *'2004:' Altwell *'2003:' Takult Ace *'2003:' Allerman *'2003:' Carrefour Kimchi refrigerator; TV *'2003:' Spark *'2003:' Cown Sando Videos Musicales *Seulong - 7E77 ME B43Y (2015) *SunBee - Srrr (2013) *JIN - Gone (2013) *Take Hyun - The Arrival (2012) *Lee Seung Gi - Return (2012) *Seungri- V.V.I.P (2011) *Varios Artistas - White Christmas (2004) Discografía 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones * Epik High - Happen Ending en vivo (2014) * Wisdom for Future Foundation - Talk About Love (2014) Premios Eventos de Moda * '''2013' Salon Du Chocolat (Seúl) * 2012 Salon Du Chocolat (París) * 2012 Miss Gee Collection - Fall/Winter (Seúl) * 2004 Anabada Charity Fashion Show for Underprivileged Children (Seúl) Embajadora de Buena Voluntad * 2014 Centro de Voluntarios de Corea * 2014 Gira Global en Seúl (Run@Seoul) (con Jang Hyuk) * 2013 58va Celebración Nacional del Día de los Caídos (Galardonada con el "Amor por el Árbol Nacional" insignia de la presidenta, Park Geun Hye) * 2012 Prevención del Abuso Infantil en la provincia de Gyeonggi * 2012 Embajadora de la Juventud del Ministerio de Igualdad de Género y Familia (con Lee Min Ho) * 2010 Administración de Alimentos y Medicamentos para Niños * 2010 Periódico de Niños Blue House * 2004 Asociación de Acogimiento Familiar de Corea Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Seoul Geumho Elementary School. **Seoul Daemyeong Elementary School. **Daehwa Elementary School. **Daesong Middle School. **Hongik University Girls's High School (Actualmente). *'Debut: ' **'Show:' Mini Doll Contest (2003). **'CF:' Crown Sando (2003). **'Drama:' Freezing Point (2004). **'Película:' DMZ (2004). *'Tipo Ideal: 'Kim Young Ho. "Me gusta alguien que parezca fuerte en el exterior, pero que sea cálido en el interior". *'Especialidades:' El tambor, el canto, la cocina. *'Familia:' Kim Sang Tae (Padre), Mok Sun Mi (Madre), Kim Boo Geun (Hermano Mayor) y Kim Yeon Jung (Hermana Mayor) *Considerada como "La hermana pequeña de Corea" ya que inició su carrera cuando era una niña, ahora ella ha sido llamada "Hada Sageuk" después de protagonizar varios dramas populares de género histórico en su carrera. *En el programa Happy Together dijo que tiene interés en Bobby de IKON, ya que le gusta su música y que le gustó su sonrisa. *En la entrevistas de MBC, “Radio Star” confeso que tuvo un novio por mas de 300 días. *En 2012 confesó: “cuando estaba en educación básica, una vez hubo un extraño que afirmó ser mi padre”. Este sujeto fue a su colegio a buscarla para presuntamente llevarla a casa, según le dijo luego un profesor a la joven. Por suerte, el acosador no tuvo éxito y no logró llevársela. *Cuando le preguntaron sobre su impresionante química en pantalla con su co-estrella Park Bo Gum Kim Yoo Jung : “Incluso mi mamá y mi hermana estaban preocupadas y me preguntaban, ‘¿Estás segura de que en realidad no te gusta Park Bo Gum?’”.La actriz continuó: “Pero para ser precisa, creo que amé al príncipe Lee Young. El personaje de Lee Young es inteligente y sabio a la vez. ¿Cómo no puedes amar a alguien así?”. Con respecto al propio actor, Park Bo Gum, la actriz comentó: “Debido a que [ Park Bo Gum] es una persona realmente cálida, sumergirme en el drama de tal manera que había ocasiones en las que se sentía que Bo Gum oppa realmente era el príncipe Lee Young y él se sentía como el príncipe Lee Young. [ Park Bo Gum] no sólo trabaja duro en su actuación, sino que fuera de cámaras es muy considerado con los demás y los hace sentir cómodos. Él fue un oppa muy bueno”. *En el drama Love in the Moonlight, la actriz reveló: “Sinceramente, cuando estaba grabando escena de beso con [http://es.drama.wikia.com/wiki/Park_Bo_Geom Park Bo Gum ] me preocupaba más el uniforme que vestía que el beso en sí”, mencionando que parecía más peculiar que dos personajes vestidos en atuendo formal, con moños altos, se besaran, *Cuando Cha Tae Hyun, en el programa 1 Night 2 Days, mencionó que hoy tenían a un invitado especial y giró la cámara del teléfono hacia Kim Yoo Jung, Park Bo Gum indirectamente comentó su belleza diciendo: “¿El invitado de hoy es una muñeca?”. Los 2 compañeros se saludaron dulcemente, mientras Park Bo Gum continuaba: “Qué bonita”. Park Bo Gum también pidió a todos que cuidaran a Kim Yoo Jung mientras filmaban y mostró su afecto por su co-protagonista en “Moonlight Drawn by Clouds”. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Sitio Oficial *Weibo *Cyworld *Instagram Galería Kim Yoo Jung8.jpg Kim Yoo Jung7.jpg Kim Yoo Jung6.jpg Kim Yoo Jung.jpg Kim_Yoo_Jung1.jpg Kim Yoo Jung4.jpg Kim Yoo Jung3.jpg Kim Yoo Jung2.jpg Videografía Kim Yoo Jung - Happy|Happy Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Nacidos en 1999 Categoría:KMC Categoría:KCantante